


Breath Mints

by RamblingNut (TheRealMaraJade)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Breath Mints, F/M, Richonne - Freeform, TWD 6x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealMaraJade/pseuds/RamblingNut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my take on that Richonne sex scene on The Walking Dead episode 6x10 “The Next World” and the scene that will lead to it with the Erotic Breath Mints. This was written before the episode aired, so, if it has any inconsistencies later, it’s because of that – once 6x10 airs, it’ll be considered AU. So, if you are reading this before watching episode 6x10 - THERE WILL BE SPOILERS INSIDE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath Mints

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why, but lately the only plot bunnies I have are smutty ones… Thank you, @severelybabykryptonite for the beta read! Any mistakes that anyone may still find here are my own fault.
> 
> Disclaimer: This work is only for the private enjoyment of the reader. I don’t make any money whatsoever from this. I just want to have some fun. I do not give permission to this work being read aloud and/or shared with the press, or anyone working on The Walking Dead (TV Show or Comics), including but not limited to cast, crew, writers, or producers. I also do not give permission to share this work on any other websites without my consent.

 

**Breath Mints**

 

Rick came into the house to find Michonne sitting at the sofa, her hands clasped loosely with her elbows resting on her knees, her brow furrowed and her eyes focused on the rug in front of her. Hearing Rick entering, she looked up and gave him a small welcoming smile.

Rick fell beside her, without saying a word, resting his head on the back of the sofa with his eyes closed. He left his legs spread open with his knees bent, and let out a long, shuddered breath.

“That bad, huh?” Michonne asked.

Rick sighed. He had just arrived home from the supply run with Daryl empty handed. After quite a while spent searching, and a lot of trouble clearing walkers and scavenging through various supermarkets, pharmacies, grocery stores and the like, they had succeeded in obtaining a fully stocked truck with food and supplies – but the tussle they had had with Jesus after it had ended up with said truck in the bottom of a lake.

“Yes. We had a whole lot of work for nothing – all the food and supplies we got today ended up in the bottom of a lake – thanks to this guy we found on the road, Jesus.”

“You guys found Jesus?” Michonne seemed amused.

“Ha ha. Aren’t you funny,” Rick replied. “Yes, he calls himself that. Not too much of a saint though – tried to steal our truck, and that’s how we ended up empty-handed.”

“Seems like you had a very bad day,” she said.

Rick nodded. “And you? How was your day?” He opened his eyes and let his head fall sideways on the sofa to look at her.

Michonne sighed. “I found out where Spencer has been going these past few weeks whenever he left on his solitary trips,” she looked at Rick. “Deanna Monroe has been lurking around Alexandria.”

Rick gritted his teeth. “Has the situation been dealt with?”

“Yes, Spencer ultimately took care of her,” Michonne looked again at the rug, sadly. Rick laid his head back down and closed his eyes again, remembering how Michonne used to have a very high regard for Deanna when she was alive, even in their very first days in Alexandria.

They remained in companionable silence for a while, until Michonne spoke. “You know, that has to be the most elaborate lame ass excuse I have ever heard.”

“What?” Rick frowned and looked down at her.

“Well, you know, an excuse you made up because you simply forgot the toothpaste,” she said. “It’s a very clever and convoluted story. One that I can’t exactly verify – who says that there is indeed any toothpaste inside a truck lost in the bottom of a lake.”

Rick saw the tinkle in her eyes then, and could clearly hear the humor in her voice. However, for some reason he could not quite grasp, he felt compelled to explain himself. “Well, I did look and found the toothpaste you asked for.”

Then he remembered.

“Actually, before I found the toothpaste, I found something else that I grabbed, just in case I couldn’t find any toothpaste later.”

Rick searched for it in his jeans right pocket. Finding it, he straightened, sat up, grasped Michonne’s right hand with his left, and placed the item on her hand. “Here. It’s not toothpaste, but it’s something.”

On Michonne’s hand was a pack of breath mints.

***

Michonne had been yanking Rick’s chain, just trying to lift his spirits up. When he held her hand in his, though, it was as if an electric current ran up her arm and through her entire body – she had felt inklings before, in the rare moments he had touched her before, but never as strong as at the present instant. The entire room suddenly seemed to charge with an energy entirely different than the one expected from light banter amongst two friends.

_“What do you want? Now *you* figure it out.”_

Deanna’s words from a month ago resurfaced in her mind. In that instant, she knew. For so long it had been staring right at her face and she had been too blind to see. Before that moment, they had been too busy fighting for their lives, worried about their friends and adopted family, about saving each other’s necks, about Carl’s and Judith’s safety, to see what was in front of them.

From the look that Rick was returning to her, the same realization that had just hit her seemed to be dawning on him too.

Rick lifted his right hand to touch her face, and she leaned against it, closing her eyes briefly. He caressed her cheek, and closed the distance between them.

When their lips first touched, it was a soft, tentative touch. Michonne sighed and opened her lips slightly, nipping at Rick’s upper lip. He bit lightly on her lower, luscious lip, and both their mouths parted to allow their tongues to tangle as they inclined their heads to get to a better angle. Rick moaned at their shared heat. Michonne’s hands came up to the upper front of Rick’s button down shirt, still holding the breath mints. 

Suddenly he parted. “Is anybody home?”

Michonne scowled, annoyed at Rick for stopping. “Carol is at guard duty at the wall. Judith is sleeping on her crib. Carl is out with Enid.”

Rick seemed concerned for a second. “Enid, huh? I think I’ll need to have the ‘sex talk’ with Carl soon.”

“I already did,” Michonne answered, matter of fact.

Rick looked surprised at her, “You did?”

“Yes, it seemed appropriate for a boy his age with a girlfriend,” she was definitely getting exasperated with Rick.

The fact that his next response was a loud laugh did not help matters.

“What are you laughing about?” she asked.

“Ask me again later,” Rick gave her a small loving peck on the lips. “I really don’t want to talk about my son right now,” and proceeded to resume their earlier kissing. Michonne definitely saw his point.

He started to caress her dreadlocks with his left hand. Michonne started to unbutton his shirt – she wanted to feel his chest and its warmth. Rick grunted, and reached around her with his right hand to caress her lower back, pushing her shirt up before moving both his hands lower and grabbing handfuls of her ass, bringing her body closer to his.

Michonne had been biting on his lower lip, but Rick’s latest action caused her to release him and gasp aloud, exposing her neck. Rick wasted no time – he attacked her neck, first kissing, then licking and sucking on her pulse point.

“Rick,” she all but moaned, “I think…I think it’s best…” He was going to be the death of her if he kept doing what he was doing. “It’s best that we move somewhere more private,” she lowered her empty hand to the bulge in his pants – payback time. “You know, before anyone comes home…”

He groaned, lowering his head to her shoulder as she started to caress him over his jeans. “Yes, I…I think that’s…that’s smart.”

“My room or yours?” She husked while appreciating the partial view of Rick’s heaving bare chest beneath the shirt she had opened.

He clasped her hand, taking it off him – regretfully by the look on his face – and got up from the sofa, quickly and resolutely dragging her up the stairs with him. “Mine. It’s further away into the back of the house, separated from the other rooms by your room and the bathroom.”

Michonne grinned. She agreed with his strategy, which wasn’t surprising.

***

As they climbed the stairs, Rick could kick himself.

Twice.

First, for taking so long to realize something so obvious to him at this moment, and second for all the time he wasted going after Jessie Anderson – something that he finally realized was just some warped desire to be with Lori again – when clearly he had had feelings for someone else for a long time. Rick just hoped  Michonne would forgive him.

He had always found Michonne attractive – that was something he had always been aware. Rick had checked her ass in more than one occasion – heck, in many occasions. So much that he had the distinct feeling that she knew he did it but chose to ignore it.

It was more than that though - sure, they always had each other backs, fighting against whatever or whoever threatened their lives and theirs friends’ lives - but they also had an inherent understanding between each other. Rick trusted her opinion, as she trusted his. Sometimes – more often than not – they were so attuned to one another that they could communicate through looks and simple touches. In more than one occasion, Rick had ended up doing whatever Michonne thought was right, despite his own misgivings – like coming to Alexandria in the first place.

Also, the way she was with his kids – Judith, but especially Carl – their relationship might have started as best friends, but it had evolved into so much more. He couldn’t help the laugh he had spontaneously given earlier. She had been acting like their mother – and like his partner, his wife – for so long, but neither one of them had noticed that they functioned like an old married couple.

It was time – past due, actually – to take the next step. Slightly out of order.

They had arrived at his room. Rick closed and locked his door, then turned back to Michonne and dropped his shirt on the floor. She had wasted no time in taking off her vest and shirt, leaving her upper body covered only by her bra. They closed the distance between them, and their lips crashed together once again, as if they were thirsty for each other – and considering how long they hadn’t been with another person romantically or sexually, how much time wasted that both of them could have been together, their lips were parched. 

Rick bit on her lower lip, then licked softly into her mouth. Michonne traced his teeth with her tongue before capturing his with her lips and sucking on it. Rick moaned and grabbed her ass, grinding his hard on against her then caressing her backside through her jeans. Lowering her hands, she unbuckled his belt.

They had to part briefly so she could safely put the belt and the gun in its holster on the bedside table, next to her breath mints, but they were soon close to each other again. This time both of them started to unbutton and unzip the others pants in a hurry – they should probably move more slowly, but neither seemed capable of it.

Rick was the first to step out of his pants. He grabbed Michonne in his arms – who yelped – tossed her to his bed then seized her pants and underwear at the same time to get rid of those, while Michonne got rid of her bra.

Seeing her completely naked on his bed made Rick stand there for a second. Michonne was beautiful. She was a goddess. And she was going to allow him to make love to her.

Rick gulped the confession that threatened to slip past his lips and climbed on top of her to kiss her deeply once more, as his hands skimmed her breasts. Her hands roamed down his back to find his ass and Michonne squeezed him. He snorted, surprised, releasing her lips to look down at her.

“You are not the only one with an ass obsession,” she said, with a knowing smile.

He could feel his face heating up, and hid it in her neck, kissing her pulse point then sucking on it. She gasped, to his satisfaction. He started to plant a pathway of kisses along her collarbone then down towards her breasts.

He teased both her nipples by rubbing his bearded face on them. Then, taking the right one into his mouth, he sucked and bit on it, very gently, while pinching the left one lightly. Michonne tangled her hands in his hair. Before continuing his trip south, he levelled his head with hers and looked seriously into her eyes.

“Can I have one of your breath mints?”

Michonne looked confused but nodded. He reached for the pack, took one out, put it in his mouth, and lowered himself on the bed. While he sucked two of his own fingers, Rick lifted her left leg so that her foot was on the bed and her knee bent, granting him better access so he could start to rub her clitoris gently.

***

It had taken a few seconds for Michonne to catch up on the reason why Rick wanted a breath mint, but when he started to work her up by fingering her, she had an idea what he had in mind. That night was definitely full of surprises.

After a few minutes, she could feel herself start to tremble, and how wet he was making her.

“Rick,” she moaned, feeling her orgasm start to build.

It seemed that he was waiting for a signal like that. Moving to place her legs on his shoulders, Rick lowered his mouth to her clitoris. The breath mint made his breath cooler, and the cold only enhanced the sensations he was giving Michonne. He kept on sucking and licking her while his curved fingers entered her, stroking her inner walls.

If the pleasure he had been eliciting on her before had been good, after it was beyond amazing. Soon Michonne could feel herself nearing her peak and going over the edge, her walls shuddering around Rick’s fingers. She clamped her thighs on either side of Rick’s head and moaned aloud. At that particular moment, it was as if only she and Rick existed in the world, and she was completely unaware of anyone or anything around them.

When Michonne returned to her senses, well spent and sweaty, Rick was next to her moving her hair from her face to caress it and kiss her temple gently.

She grasped him by the neck and lowered his head until their lips met, and kissed him languidly. With her left hand, Michonne reached for his unattended hard-on.

“Don’t worry about me, it’s okay,” Rick started, his voice strangled.

“Are you insane?” Michonne was sure she had heard him wrong.

“It’s not that I don’t want to – to tell you the truth I desperately want to – but we don’t have any condoms, and unless you want to risk a pregnancy…”

It made sense. She kissed him quickly before telling him the good news. “Yes, usually that would be a problem, but I just had my period – like, it ended yesterday. So, I think we are safe.”

The grin Rick gave her was equal parts feral and mischievous.

“You are going to have to go on a supply run for condoms pretty soon though. And toothpaste – don’t think for a moment I’m going to let you off easily on that one.”

“Sure thing, madam,” Rick answered, taking her face on both of his hands to kiss her again, while straddling her.

Michonne didn’t think she would ever tire of being kissed by Rick Grimes. She caressed his face with one hand, while the other continued to stroke his hard-on. He groaned.

“If you keep doing that, I won’t last much longer. It’s been quite a while, you know?”

“Then do something about it,” she challenged.

Grasping both her hands in his, Rick placed her arms above her head and held them there firmly in place with one hand - this domineering side of Rick surprisingly thrilling Michonne. With the other, he placed Michonne’s right ankle on his shoulder, while she positioned her left leg around his waist.

“You sure about this?” Rick asked as he positioned himself to enter her.

“I haven’t been so sure of something for a long while, as I am right now,” Michonne answered, looking deeply into his eyes.

Slowly, Rick entered her – from the way he gritted his teeth and the sweat that formed on his forehead, Michonne could see that he was straining to take it slow.

“You can go faster. I can take it. I’m not gonna break.”

Rick didn’t need to be told twice. Releasing her arms, he took hold of her tights and began to thrust - progressively faster with each stroke.

Michonne reached up to trace his abs and pectorals, and pinched him. Rick only grunted.

Looking at this handsome man above her, who would drop anything he was doing for her, who always listened to her opinions, who would do whatever she asked of him, and watching him making love to her, Michonne knew she had the answer to the question Deanna had posed to her a month ago. She also knew that the feelings she had for him ran deeper than she had ever realized – but it was not the time for love declarations.

They locked their eyes together – she could see the fire and passion deep inside his eyes, and it astounded her. As Michonne neared her peak once again, she could feel Rick’s thrusts becoming erratic, which meant he was near his release as well.

With one final push and a cry of ecstasy that could probably be heard over the entire house – not that either one of them cared – Rick began to pulse and emptied himself deep inside her. The feeling was so exhilarating that Michonne once again pushed over the edge.

Rick fell on her for a moment, but his weight was a welcoming one. She embraced him, and kissed his temple, caressing locks of his hair. He rolled to the side, bringing her with him. They ended up with Rick resting on his back, looking at the ceiling, Michonne draped on his side, her head resting on his chest, and her hand stroking his abs.

“That was…” Michonne began, unsure of how to describe what had just transpired between them, as it was too huge for simple words.

“Incredible could be one way to describe it. But it wouldn’t do it justice – it was so much more than that,” Rick stroked her shoulder. “It felt… Right.”

Michonne grinned, looking up at him. “As if it had been a long time coming?”

“Yes, something like that,” he conceded. Frowning, he added, “Sorry it took me so long.”

Michonne didn’t understand at first what he meant – it was not like she had realized it before as well – then she understood what Rick meant… Jessie. “Don’t worry about it. We reached the same page – and at the same time, I might add – that’s what’s important here.”

Rick kissed her forehead.

Michonne remembered their talk from earlier. “Now can you explain to me why you laughed when I said I had the “sex talk” with Carl?” She had been annoyed with that.

He chuckled. “It’s just that I realized how… Motherly that was. And how you’ve been acting like his – and Judith’s for that matter – mother all this time, ever since you came into our lives.”

Looking into his loving eyes, Michonne replied, “I do love them as if they were my own kids.”

Rick held her cheek tenderly. “Will you stay?” He asked, a quiver in his low voice. “Or will you be gone when the morning comes?”

“I’ll still be here, with you. For as long as I’m allowed in this world we live in today.”

Rick lowered his head to kiss her softly on the lips. Michonne sighed contentedly into her lover’s lips and embrace, before allowing herself to fall asleep.


End file.
